<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gems of Wayhaven ( One-Shots ) by Nishloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898320">The Gems of Wayhaven ( One-Shots )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishloo/pseuds/Nishloo'>Nishloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Major Character Injury, References to Depression, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishloo/pseuds/Nishloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots written for The Wayhaven Chronicles written off of prompts or as writing exercises. Features canons/cast x original characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Ava du Mortain/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gems of Wayhaven ( One-Shots )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Worn fingers card through a messy head of brown hair, coffee colored curls folding around the fingers in slight knots before they’re pulled away. A sigh passes Jesse’s lips, his darkly colored gaze holding the reflection of the computer in front of him. It was an older model, blocky and colored in a sickly shade of cream, making plenty of noise as it processes what it needs to. It’s similar to his car in a way, old and beaten up and in well need of retirement. Yet, as usual, the male can never seem to let them go, or anything really, which would explain his mess of an apartment filled with old knick-knacks and outdated furnishing. </p><p>His computer makes a distinct whirring noise to pull him from his thoughts, as though telling him to pay attention and get through this last bout of paperwork. It’s a grueling task, really, one that Jesse finds himself doing. He knows Tina doesn’t have the attention span to do it, and Verda is crammed enough as it is. Douglass and the other few officers they have are too young to want to throw themselves into, or are just too oblivious to care. </p><p>He blinks himself more aware, straightening his posture as his gaze flickers from the paperwork in front of him and the digital copy displayed on the green tinted screen. Just a few more things to fill out, and then he can finally pack himself up to leave the office. Faintly, he remembers telling himself that hours ago when Tina stopped by his office to say goodbye for the night. When was that? Eight, nine o’clock? And thinking about it, he’s pretty sure he saw the janitor pass by the window of his office and right out the door after turning off the foyer lights. </p><p>“Shit…” </p><p>He breathes out a deep sigh, flipping his left wrist to glance at the old silver watch adorning his fair skin. The watch only clicks in response, the smallest hand moving at every second with a faint click. The other hands are placed accordingly to tell the time, Jesse cursing to himself as it was well past midnight.<br/>
This isn’t the first time that he’s found himself staying in the office way past normal closing hours, and the regular overtime hours. If Tina or Verda knew he was still in the office, he would get a scolding earful from the both of them. He can practically hear Tina’s fretting voice and see the sad, yet sympathetic gaze Verda tends to give him. </p><p>Ever the workaholic, they call him, working harder than most in the department. </p><p>Yet it’s not the daydreaming of angry and upset coworkers, or the exhaustion wearing down his bones that finally gets Jesse out of his seat. No, instead, is the familiar sound of movement outside his office. Ignoring the dizzy spell he feels when he shoots up out of his seat, he moves with narrowed eyes to the slightly open door of his office. </p><p>No one should be in the office at this time, and to his knowledge, he’s the only one that’s still inside. His hands reflectively reach for the sturdy handle of the handgun he always has on his body, holstered on his belt. There’s a small click as he removes the safety, both hands holding the gun in a comfortable hold as he uses his foot to slowly open his door further. He peeks his head out of the doorway, only seeing small pockets of light from the dimmed ceiling lights. Behind him is the hallway leading down to Verda’s area, and he knows that’s not where the sounds came from, so he positions with his back to the empty hallway behind him and continues with careful footsteps down the other end of the hallway. This leads past Tina’s office, the kitchen, and out to the front area of the building where Douglass spends his day playing video games rather than working. </p><p>There it is again, a slight shuffle, and then a click. His brow furrows in slight confusion, but lifts his arms with the gun. An easy breath passes his lips as he steps into the front room, tired eyes seemingly sharp and aware as they scan the dark for any kind of movement or figure. He shivers as his eyes look through the front windows of the office, hoping that there isn’t going to be another issue with thralls or something of the like. With just him in the office, he knows that he wouldn’t stand a chance against a group of supernatural intruders, even with his good shot. For a fleeting moment, he wishes Unit Bravo was here with them, a pit of tangling wanting settling in his stomach as the image of grey eyes protrude in his mind. </p><p>And as if summoned, a small grunt comes from the corner of the office, another click following as a small flame is produced. An orange glow warms Mason’s face, cigarette dangling loosely in his lips that are curved into a grin at the sight of Jesse. The same eyes he was thinking of moments before, now staring at him from across the room with a glint of play vigor as they jump from his face and to the weapon he holds. There’s a deep chuckle that follows as the flame finally goes out, only after lighting the cigarette now. </p><p>“Surprised to see me, detective?” Mason sounds lazily from his side of the room with a teasing edge to his tone. A chuckle soon follows after Jesse groans, frustration coating his face as he lets his arms drop. The safety to his handgun is clicked back into place and the weapon is returned to the holster at his hip. “What the fuck, Mason?” is Jesse’s automatic response, heart stammering in his chest for reasons he can’t quite understand himself. Mason only grows more entertained with the reaction he gets from the detective, as well as with the quickened pace of his heart. </p><p>But Jesse turns a blind eye to him for the moment, left hand sliding along the wall until he feels the light switches, flicking them on to shower the front room with white light. His attention goes back to the vampire in the corner who still manages to have shadows cast over them, like they follow him or something. </p><p>He can’t help his eyes trailing over Mason’s built frame, the other dressed comfortably and casually with the addition of a leather jacket. His wandering gaze stops on the others face, Mason fixing him with a knowing look himself, before Jesse’s eyes narrow on the cigarette hanging between his lips. </p><p>“You’re lucky no one’s here,” he grumbles in a small moment of defeat as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Usually he would rip into Mason for smoking at all in the building, but he was too tired to get into an argument with the strong willed individual. Though there’s a questioning gaze that he fixes on Mason, “what are you doing here so late?” </p><p>He gives time for Mason to answer but makes a small gesture to signify that he’s moving back down the hall and to his office. He still has paperwork to finish after all.<br/>
He can hear heavy footsteps following close behind him, the scent of smoke trailing along with them that causes Jesse to grimace slightly. As he goes into his office and around his desk, Mason hangs in the doorway of the office for a moment, an unreadable gaze looking to Jesse’s pinched expression. Mason sighs and pulls the cigarette from his lips, pinching the end of it without any issue and then returning it to the pack in his pocket. </p><p>“You weren’t at your apartment,” Mason finally says, as though what he says is a suitable answer. The confusion is pretty obvious on Jesse’s face when he hears the response as he moves to sit back in his chair. </p><p>“You were at my apartment?” He asks perplexed, and somewhat annoyed as his gaze moves back to the tinted screen in front of him. The only noises that accompany the two men is the whirring of the computer and tapping of the keyboard in front of Jesse. </p><p>“Yeah,” Mason replies with a slight shrug as he finally moves into the room and takes a seat on one of the chairs in the room, “and I figured you were here.” He cringes a bit after saying this, Jesse sighing. </p><p>Apparently everyone thinks he’s a workaholic now, huh? </p><p>“Yeah, well, someone has to do the work around here,” he replies a bit curtly, eyes narrowing in tension as he works more diligently at the desk. Only Mason seems to get him so worked up with such simple words or actions. Not even Douglass can get Jesse annoyed so quickly, even with the insufferable beeping that always accompanies the games he plays on his phone. </p><p>No- dumb, irritable, and insufferably attractive Mason has to be the one to get him this way. </p><p>As though he can hear what Jesse is sitting, Mason shifts from where he’s sitting on the other side of the desk and lets out a low chuckle. His intense gaze stays on Jesse from the other side of the computer screen, and Jesse bristles under the attention he’s receiving. </p><p>“What do you want, Mason?” He speaks out in an exasperated tone after a few moments of intense silence, the air in the small office now thick and the attention from Mason causing him to feel warm all of a sudden. </p><p>“You, detective.” </p><p>“What-” </p><p>“To take you home. I’m surprised you’re still conscious, it’s almost one in the morning.” Mason sounds incredibly smug at the moment, while Jesse is practically fuming from behind the monitor in front of him. </p><p>’You, detective.’</p><p>Jesse wants to punch him right now, his face hot from the words as he can barely focus on the work in front of him. He’s starkly aware that he’s not going to get any work done with Mason sitting in here now. So, instead he sighs irritably and turns off the computer, the sudden disappearance of the whirring computer plunging the room into silence. </p><p>“I don’t need you to babysit me,” he doesn’t sound as confident as he wants to, instead voice breaking halfway through the sentence as he desperately wills his face to return to its natural color instead of the red that it must be now. </p><p>“Well, it doesn’t look like you can take care of yourself anyway.” Mason quips in an annoyed tone of his own, “I think you’re the one who was kidnapped by a rogue vampire.” </p><p>“That’s not my fault! You were right there too.” Jesse exclaims, his usual calm demeanor gone now as he stands from his seat. </p><p>“Yeah. Protecting your ass from the thralls trying to kill you,” Mason growls out, standing as well now, and fixing Jesse with a hard glare. </p><p>“Well- at least I got away on my own. I didn’t need your help then, now did I?” Mason seems to react to his words, his harsh gaze moving away from the others face with an eerie sense of brooding. Jesse suddenly feels very guilty for plunging them into an argument that he wanted to avoid minutes ago. A storm of thoughts and emotion must be brewing in Mason’s head as he doesn’t turn to look back at Jesse until he places a hand on the tallers arm. That gets his attention real quick, his steely gaze looking to him in shock. </p><p>Jesse holds his gaze, heart hammering in his chest, and very aware of how closely intimate the two of them are at the moment. Then he sighs, lips curving into a small smile as he pats Mason’s arm. </p><p>“Drive me home?” Mason’s still shocked expression causes Jesse’s smile to grow with a certain fondness only seen when he’s with his mother, or around Verda and his family. “You said you were here to take me home, right?” And just like that, the realization seems to hit, and Mason finally gets a hold of himself. His eyes soften for just a moment before reverting back to their teasing state accompanied by a grin. </p><p>“Are you eager to get me alone?” He teases, Jesse slightly shaking his head as he removes his hand from the other's arm. </p><p>“We’re alone right now,” he quips back as he moves around his desk again, sorting the loose documents he was working on before. He lifts his head to look at Mason, eyes widening as he sees the wicked expression the other has. Blush creeps its way up Jesse’s neck as he hurriedly finishes sorting, turning out the lamp on his desk, and grabbing his coat from where it hangs on the back of his chair. </p><p>“Well if that’s what you-”</p><p>“Mason!” His voice sounds more high pitched than it should as he shoves his way past Mason, turning the light out in his office in the process. </p><p>“Your desk is big eno-”</p><p>“So help me God, if you don’t shut up right now-” </p><p>“Or what?” The shit-eating grin on Mason’s lips should be illegal with the way he’s looking at Jesse right now. But the detective can’t look at him long before he’s in the front room of the building, turning off the lights there as well. He goes out the front door and stands by it, choosing not to meet Mason’s eyes as the taller walks out behind him. Though he does notice the way Mason purposely rubs against on his way out. Fumbling hands struggle to get the keys hanging from Jesse’s belt off, his face a warm mess with hasty breathing as he tries to get the right key into the lock of the door in front of him. </p><p>Suddenly there’s warmth at his back, large arms wrapping around him as Mason takes the keys from Jesse’s hands, easily getting the key into the door and locking it. </p><p>“Th-thank you,” he sounds breathless when he speaks, body frozen where he stands with slightly widened eyes that can only focus on the familiar hands in front of him. His pupils dilate as he feels the warmth of the others chest pressed up against his back, his breath warm by his neck. </p><p>“Mmm, you’re welcome,” Mason’s voice sounds husky, deep, and incredibly close to his ear. Jesse shivers and he swears he can feel Mason smile from behind him. “You're nervous.” He purrs into Jesse’s ear, lips ghosting over the top of his ear. Another shiver courses through his body, a small gasp coming from him when he feels Mason’s lips trail down from his ear and to his neck, light kisses being speckled along his neck. Jesse’s eyes fall closed, teeth toying with his bottom lips as Mason continues to kiss him. He feels the others hands fumbling with the ring of keys and Jesse hastily takes them back into his own hands. Mason’s own promptly moves to hold Jesse’s hips, looping his fingers under the fabric of the button up shirt he wears. His fingers are cold against Jesse’s now heated skin and he suppresses a moan at the feeling of it. </p><p>“Fuck-” Jesse speaks in bated breath as the affection continues, the others warm lips leaving a trail of soft kisses along the back and sides of Jesse’s neck. In a brief moment when the kisses stop, Jesse turns himself around in Mason’s small embrace. He holds the others gaze with a half lidded one of his own before Mason ducks his head and resumes his kissing, pressing a fierce one to Jesse’s lips before leaving an onslaught of them along his jaw and front of his neck. </p><p>His body feels hot now as he subconsciously presses closer and closer to Mason’s larger frame, the others hands trailing further and more sensually up Jesse’s side, the cold air of the night hitting Jesse’s bare skin as his shirt is pulled along with Mason’s hands. </p><p>A sultry noise comes from Jesse just as Masons kisses turn more erotic, gently teething his skin in a blissful action. His fangs juts a bit at the elevated flush of blood coursing through Jesse’s veins, elevated heart rate spiking with pleasure. Mason’s hands grip tighter at his skin, his kissing turning more aggressive and needy, and-</p><p>A sudden noise shocks the both of them, Jesse’s hands raised and shaking as he stops mid-air, having gone to wrap around Mason’s neck. His hands are empty now, and he realizes that it was he who caused the earth shattering noise to scare the both of them. His keys sit on the pavement beside them, glistening in the light the moon is giving them. </p><p>And Jesse’s high falls quickly, an almost sad sigh passing his lips, when he finally gains his senses back.<br/>
This… is not something Jesse often finds himself doing. In actuality, stolen kisses between the two of them is much more secretive and lucrative than it is right now, out in the open in front of the station for anyone to see if they pass by. Even if it’s close to one in the morning, there still may be people who come outside or pass by in cars. A flush of embarrassment is what causes Jesse to shove Mason off of him, pushing his wandering hands off of his skin as he fixes his shirt and jacket. </p><p>“We- we should go. Now.” Jesse says in a nervous tone, needing to avoid Mason’s eyes or else he’s afraid he’ll be putty in his hands once again. He doesn’t get a response from Mason as he hastily bends down to pick up his keys and then walks to where ol’ faithful sits parked. He only gets something when he goes to get into the driver's seat, Mason suddenly at his side and taking his keys from him. He gives him a pointed look, one that Jesse doesn’t feel like arguing over, as he moves around the car to sit in the passenger's seat instead. </p><p>“Damned thing,” Mason grumbles as he gets into the car, having to slam the door a few times in order for it to properly close beside him. Jesse flinches with each slam, wearing an apologetic expression as he runs his hand over the dashboard of his old up car. </p><p>The car starts with a bit of a jump before lurching into motion, the two sitting in silence as Mason drives. Not even the radio plays to give them solace, and Jesse doesn’t make a move to turn it on and instead turns his attention to gaze out the window. </p><p>The exhaustion hits him at once in the comfortable ride, his body sagging in the seat as he rests his head against the window of the passengers door. His heart is still beating rapidly, and he can see Mason give him a few glances as he drives, but he feels comfortable in the moment. Flustered, sure, but still comfortable. The longer he sits in and out of a daze in the seat, the more at ease he feels, and the more his body and mind seem to calm down and shift out of the pleasurable state they were in moments before. </p><p>At some point during the short ride, Jesse had fallen asleep, for the next time he opens his eyes he’s met with the familiar decorating of his simplistic apartment. He can feel Mason’s hold on his body and his head lulls against the others chest, warmly enveloped as Mason carries him through his apartment and down the hall to his bedroom. </p><p>“Move it,” Mason mutters, and Jesse thinks he’s talking to him at first until he hears the soft mewls of unison as his cats stare up at the two of them, moving against Mason’s legs as soon as he shrugs open the door to the bedroom. The two cats jump onto the bed as Mason lays Jesse onto it, a pair of curious green and brown eyes looking up to him. </p><p>Mason ignores them easily as he pulls Jesse’s shoes off of his feet and pulls off his jacket, then moving the blanket over the smaller male. It’s touching really, to see Mason in such a domestic setting. Jesse blindly, still in his haze of sleepiness, takes hold of Mason’s wrist as he gets up to leave. Grey eyes immediately look to his own and he can feel his face flush and he tugs weakly on his wrist. </p><p>“Stay.” </p><p>Mason’s expression gives a moment of surprise before going back to it’s normal, unreadable state. Jesse worries that Mason will refuse to, the action not new to them unfortunately, but instead Mason sighs and pulls his wrist from his hold, and just like that Mason shrugs off his leather jacket and lets it fall to the floor. Jesse can’t really see what he does next but there's a bit of shuffling before Mason appears on the other side of the bed, sliding in next to him. The cats regard him warily for a moment before making themselves comfortable at the end of the bed. Meanwhile, Jesse turns onto his side and moves over, his hands reaching out slightly to grab fistfuls of Mason’s t-shirt, effectively pulling him in closer. </p><p>He can faintly feel Mason sling an arm around him, but his consciousness seems to slip. There’s a soft hum of Mason saying something, but he can’t make it out, but it’s followed by a soft feeling on his forehead before he finally falls asleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>